The invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a vehicle module, in particular a vehicle sensor, to a control device. The invention relates, in particular, to a vehicle module comprising an interface for a data line for transmitting the sensor data to a control device of the vehicle.
Vehicle modules, for example vehicle sensors, of a vehicle can be connected to a control device, for example to a central control device or ECU (Electronic Control Unit) of the vehicle by means of single-wire data transmission systems, for example by means of an LIN (Local Interconnect Network) bus. Owing to an “error-switchable energy supply line” or error line, which is at a high potential level in a normal case, for example in an operating mode of the vehicle module, individual vehicle modules can be deactivated in the event of an error, in particular in the case of a fault in the energy supply. The “error-switchable energy supply line” (error line) can be used, for example, to supply energy to the vehicle modules. When the vehicle modules are deactivated, vehicle sensors in particular can be disconnected from the overall system, so that it is no longer possible to actuate, to address and/or to read these vehicle sensors.
The deactivation of the “error-switchable energy supply line” typically leads to a reduction in the vehicle module current. The “error-switchable energy supply line” (or error line) can therefore be used to deactivate vehicle modules in order to reduce energy consumption by the vehicle.
The present document concerns the technical problem of providing a vehicle module which can provide one or more fundamental basic functions in an efficient manner even in an energy saving mode and/or in the event of an error, that is to say in particular in the case of an interrupted energy supply.
The problem is solved by a vehicle module as well as a control device in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
One aspect describes a vehicle module for a vehicle (in particular for a road vehicle). The vehicle module comprises one or more sensors which are configured to record sensor data in an operating mode of the vehicle module and which are configured to adopt a large number of discrete states in an energy saving mode of the vehicle module in order to provide a basic function of the vehicle module in the energy saving mode.
The one or more sensors can comprise a first sensor which is designed to record sensor data in the operating mode of the vehicle module. The first sensor can be, for example, a sensor on a door handle of the vehicle, on a door of the vehicle, on a tailgate of the vehicle and/or on a fuel filler flap of the vehicle. By way of example, the first sensor can be a proximity sensor which is designed to detect a hand of a user approaching the vehicle.
The one or more sensors can further comprise a basic sensor which is designed to adopt the large number of discrete states in order to provide the basic function of the vehicle module in the energy saving mode of the vehicle module. In particular, the basic sensor can be designed to provide data for a vehicle function to a limited extent if no sensor data can be provided by way of the first sensor for the vehicle function (because the vehicle module is in the energy saving mode). By way of example, the basic sensor can provide information about whether an (optionally mechanical or electronic) basic switch has been operated or not (for example by a hand of a user of the vehicle). Therefore, although approach (for example a door handle being approached) cannot be detected by the basic sensor, at least a specific operation (for example grasping of the door handle) can be detected.
The one or more sensors can comprise a large number of sensors. By way of example, one sensor on the rear side of the door handle, one sensor on the front side of the door handle and one proximity sensor can be arranged on a door of the vehicle. In the operating mode, all of the sensors of the large number of sensors can be active and record sensor data. Therefore, a function can be provided with a high level of convenience. Secondly, only some of the large number of sensors can be active in the energy saving mode, in order to provide the basic function. By way of example, only the sensor on the rear side of the door handle can be active in the energy saving mode. Furthermore, instead of the (optionally coded) sensor data, discrete states (such as, for example, contact is made with the sensor or contact is not made with the sensor) can be generated in the energy saving mode.
In other words, the large number of sensors can include the abovementioned first sensor and the basic sensor. In this case, the basic sensor can optionally be active in the operating mode too, in order to provide a complete function of the vehicle module. By way of example, the basic sensor can be the sensor on the rear side of the door handle.
In the operating mode, the one or more sensors can provide sensor data which is coded in accordance with a predefined transmission method. On the other hand, the one or more sensors can provide discrete state information (for example switch open/switch closed) in the energy saving mode.
Furthermore, the vehicle module comprises an interface for a data line for transmitting the sensor data to a control device of the vehicle and/or for receiving data from the control device of the vehicle. By way of example, sensor data can be transmitted which indicates whether a hand of a user of the vehicle is approaching the first sensor. The data line between the vehicle module and the control device can be a single-wire data line, in particular a Local Interconnect Network (LIN) bus.
The vehicle module also comprises an energy saving mode switch which is designed to connect the one or more sensors to the interface for the data line in the energy saving mode in such a way that information relating to a state of the large number of discrete states can be transmitted to the control device by way of the data line. In particular, the energy saving mode switch can be designed to connect the basic sensor to the interface for the data line in the energy saving mode in order to transmit information relating to a state of the basic sensor to the control device by way of the data line.
Secondly, the energy saving mode switch can optionally ensure that the basic sensor is not connected to the interface for the data line in the operating mode or that no discrete state information but rather only (optionally coded) sensor data is applied to the data line in the operating mode. The energy saving mode switch therefore allows the available data line to be used for transmitting (direct) information relating to one state from amongst the large number of states (in particular relating to the state of the basic sensor) in the energy saving mode (in which the one or more sensors (in particular the first sensor) do not provide any sensor data). Therefore, the same data line can be used for transmitting the sensor data (in the operating mode) and for transmitting the discrete state information (in the energy saving mode). In other words, differently coded signals, that is to say sensor data (which is coded, for example, in accordance with a first format or a first transmission method) and information relating to one state from amongst the large number of discrete states can be transmitted by use of the same data line, in particular by use of the same bus line. In other words, it is possible for alternative signal codings to be transmitted by the same data line using the energy saving mode switch, in particular using a control circuit or control device of corresponding design. Therefore, a basic function of the vehicle module can be provided in an efficient manner (that is to say by using the same data line) even in the event of an error and/or in the case of operation with reduced energy consumption (that is to say in the energy saving mode).
As already outlined above, the basic sensor can be an (optionally mechanical) basic switch which can be operated by a user of the vehicle. The basic switch can have an open state and a closed state. In particular, the large number of discrete states can include (optionally exclusively) the open state and the closed state of the basic switch. The information relating to the open state can include a voltage level of the data line, which voltage level is greater than or equal to a voltage threshold value. Furthermore, the information relating to the closed state can include a voltage level of the data line, which voltage level is less than the voltage threshold value.
By way of example, the data line can be kept at a specific default voltage level (for example by a pull-up resistor to a supply voltage). The basic switch can be designed to couple the interface for the data line to a ground connection of the vehicle in the closed state. Therefore, the voltage level of the data line can correspond substantially to the default voltage level in the open state of the basic switch. Secondly, the voltage level of the data line can correspond substantially to the voltage level of the ground connection of the vehicle in the closed state of the basic switch. Therefore, the possible states of the basic sensor can be transmitted to the control device by two discrete voltage or potential levels of the data line. These different voltage levels can be detected by the control device.
The energy saving mode switch can comprise, for example, a normally on or normally off transistor (for example a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor) which has an on state and an off state. The transistor is designed to move from the off state to the on state when the vehicle module moves from the operating mode to the energy saving mode, and thereby to establish the connection between the basic sensor and the data line in the energy saving mode. Secondly, the off state (in the operating mode) ensures that the data line is occupied only by the sensor data from the first sensor and not by information relating to the state of the basic sensor in the operating mode.
The vehicle module can comprise a control unit which is designed to keep the (normally on or normally off) transistor in the off state when the vehicle module is in the operating mode (for example by applying an appropriate voltage to a gate of the transistor). Secondly, the normally on transistor can automatically switch over to the on state when the vehicle module is in the energy saving mode (for example when the control unit is no longer supplied with electrical energy). Therefore, reliable coupling of the basic sensor and data line can be ensured when moving to the energy saving mode.
The vehicle module can comprise an interface for a supply line. The supply line can also be called an error line or an energy saving mode line. The vehicle module can be supplied with electrical energy by means of the supply line. The electrical energy can be provided by an energy supply (for example by a battery) of the vehicle. The control device can be designed to interrupt the supply line to the vehicle module (for example in order to lower the energy consumption in the vehicle), and therefore to move the vehicle module to the energy saving mode. The vehicle module can be in the energy saving mode when the supply voltage at the interface for the supply line is less than or equal to a supply threshold value (for example when the supply voltage has fallen to substantially 0 V due to an interruption in the supply line). Therefore, the basic sensor can be used for providing a limited basic function when the supply voltage to the vehicle module is interrupted.
The vehicle module can be designed to draw electrical energy for supplying the one or more sensors (particularly for supplying the basic sensor) by way of the interface for the data line in the energy saving mode. This allows the use of electronic basic sensors.
The energy saving mode switch can be designed to automatically connect the basic sensor to the interface for the data line when the supply voltage at the interface for the supply line falls to or below the supply threshold value (for example when the supply line is interrupted). This can be achieved, for example, by using a (normally on or normally off) transistor circuit which automatically changes over to the on state when the supply voltage is interrupted. The channel of the transistor can be connected to the interface for the data line. Furthermore, the data line can be set at a specific default voltage level by a pull-up resistor, in order to provide a sufficient gate-source voltage VGS and in order to move the transistor to the on state.
One aspect describes a control device for a vehicle. The control device is designed to determine whether a vehicle module described in this document is in an operating mode or in an energy saving mode. In particular, the control device can determine whether a supply line to the vehicle module has been interrupted or not, and whether the vehicle module is therefore in the energy saving mode or in the operating mode.
As outlined above, the vehicle module includes one or more sensors which are designed to transmit sensor data by way of a data line in the operating mode, and to transmit discrete state information by way of the data line in the energy saving mode. The one or more sensors can comprise a first sensor and a basic sensor. The first sensor is typically designed to provide relatively extensive or relatively convenient sensor data relating to a vehicle function (for example a function for opening a vehicle door or a vehicle flap). The basic sensor is typically designed to assume a large number of discrete states, and therefore to provide limited basic information relating to the vehicle function (for example in order to be able to provide the vehicle function with a reduced level of convenience). The basic sensor can optionally also be active in the operating mode, and provide some of the sensor data.
The control device is further designed to receive information from the vehicle module by way of a data line (in particular by means of a single-wire data line). In addition, the control device is designed to interpret the received information depending on whether the vehicle module is in the operating mode or in the energy saving mode. In particular, the control device can be designed to assign the received information to the first sensor or to the basic sensor depending on whether the vehicle module is in the operating mode or in the energy saving mode. In particular, the information on the data line can be associated with the first sensor (and be interpreted in accordance with a transmission method with the first sensor) when the vehicle module is in the operating mode. Secondly, the information on the data line can be associated with the basic sensor (and be interpreted in accordance with the predefined information relating to the discrete states) when the vehicle module is in the energy saving mode. Therefore, a common data line can be used in an efficient manner for providing a basic function in the energy saving mode. In other words, a basic function can therefore be provided in an efficient manner.
A further aspect describes a vehicle (for example a passenger car, a heavy goods (commercial) vehicle or a motorcycle) which includes the vehicle module described in this document and/or the control device described in this document.
It should be noted that the methods, apparatuses and systems described in this document can be used both on their own and in combination with other methods, apparatuses and systems described in this document. Furthermore, any aspects of the methods, apparatuses and systems described in this document can be combined with one another in various ways.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.